


you’re the quiet, i’m the sound

by etoilefilante



Category: Motive (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilefilante/pseuds/etoilefilante
Summary: Angie comes home.





	you’re the quiet, i’m the sound

The light's fading as she places her key in the lock, pushing the door open and holding her breath as she pauses and listens. She hears is the refridgerator door closing, and then a pan being placed on the cooker, and spaghetti being snapped in half.

She leans against the kitchen doorway, watching him until he notices her.

"I know you're there." She can hear the smile in his voice.

"Well you aren't a Detective for nothing," she quips back, moving further into the room. She drags a finger across the worktop as she goes, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she mulls over whether to even voice her decidedly saccharine thought.

"You didn't say goodbye before you left." She lets out a sigh, because the words are out there now where they weren't supposed to be.

He glances back at her, that half smile on his face that tells her she's being silly but he's happy to go along with it. "You knew where I'd be."

"I know, but..." Her words trail off as she winces and shrugs at him almost apologetically. "I'm no good at this."

He stops what he's doing, then, wiping his hands on a dish cloth before closing the distance between them. His hand gently comes to rest on top of hers, still fidgeting on the counter. "I wouldn't say that."

He leans in, nuzzling her nose ever so slightly with his own before placing the gentlest of kisses on her lips. "Hi." The word breathes gently across her lips.

She smiles despite herself, because while she knew going into this that Vega would definitely be the romantic out of the two of them, she's surprised by how much she likes it. Not that she'll ever tell him that. "Hi," she says instead, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him to her for a decidedly less gentle embrace. "What are you feeding me?" she asks, slightly breathlessly, as they part.

He looks as preoccupied as she feels. He laughs, knowing they're on the same page. " I think I'm making spaghetti."

"I like spaghetti," she murmurs.

"Well, I like you." His words are light but his eyes tell her everything she needs to know. 

She watches him step back over to the stove and follows him, pulling herself up onto the counter beside him. She can't help the hand that reaches out to trail up and down his shoulder. She gives physical reassurance where he gives emotional, and she knows from the small smile on his face as he stirs the sauce that it's having the intended effect.

They'd both be more than happy to leave it at that, but the words that have been swirling in her head for the last she doesn't know how long are fighting to be released; itching to be heard by someone or something other than her own mind.

"I love you," she whispers, and there's no hesitance, no lip pulled nervously between her teeth, no practiced fight or flight response. She’d be surprised at herself if she weren’t so sure.

The smile he gives her is blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearing out my computer and found this little snippet from a longer story I had planned post-S2 but didn’t complete. In hindsight, I suppose this represents everything I’d hoped these two would be.
> 
> I also made a playlist of the same name at the time, if you’re interested: http://gilllianfoster.tumblr.com/post/113546107108/youre-the-quiet-im-the-sound-an-angievega


End file.
